


Ten Minutes To Go

by Chuksha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Kings Cross, Nineteen Years Later, running late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuksha/pseuds/Chuksha
Summary: The train leaves in Ten minutes and we're still in the car park!





	Ten Minutes To Go

"For Merlin's sake why are there no parking spaces! Just get the kids out and into the station I'll catch up."

"What are you going to do?"

"Find a space, and if I don't I'll shrink the car, put it in my pocket and confund the ticket inspector, now go!"

"Harry!"

"Ginny the train leaves at exactly eleven o'clock, they'll miss it if- Albus! Why is your ferret blue?"

"James! Turn it back, now!"

"Yes mum."

"Daad, I want to go!"

"It's not your turn Lily dear- Harry a handbrake turn in a crowded car park isn't necessary!"

"We're in a space aren't we, go!"

"How much for a twenty minute parking ticket?! The robbing-!"

"Harry!"

"Alright, alright! Go on I'll just put the ticket in the windscreen and be right with you."

"Harry."

"Coming!"


End file.
